As computing technology has advanced and computing devices have become increasingly commonplace, it has become desirable for users to interact with their computing devices in various different manners. One way in which users sometimes desire to interact with computing devices is using a headset that allows playback of audio data received from the computing device. However, problems exist with current headsets that are available to users. One such problem is that it can be difficult to provide a comfortable fitting headset with reliable power on/power off functionality. The difficulty with providing such a headset can lead to user frustration and dissatisfaction with headsets.